Category talk:CAW Leagues
Will someone post my name on the CAW Leagues list please UCCW (Ultimate Caw Championship Wrestling) please? DeathDaem0n3000 Your league isn't well known so there really is no reason for it to be put on it. TheSpriteSlasher 16:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) How Am I supposed to do that? You can start by posting your shows on any CAW forum. Doesn't matter which one, but I suggest as many as you can find. Also, you need to include your signature as well.XtremeTony 18:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Looking into joining some CAW Leagues, any openings? Ever since my arrival here on the CAW wiki, one of my the things I've been wanting to do was sign my character, James Blazer, up for CAW Leagues. There's many that look pretty decent, like New-WWE, MCW, IWT. At least one of the leagues from Vivianverse. The only problem is if they have any openings/spots in the roster for Blazer to join, which is what I'm asking: Is there any spots? CJDaUser 18:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) IWT would hire you but we barely post episodes... Like we do one every 2-3 months and I wouldn't want to get your hopes up for an appearance in the show when I feel like we're not something thats posted on a regular basis. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 20:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How come? I thought you guys were pretty active. Either way, its good to hear that you'd hire me. What about New-WWE? That's an active promotion I'd like to join. Anything on that? CJDaUser 20:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well uni takes the majority of my time and im pretty lazy also. I mostly put out Xtras rather than actual shows, recording promos tend to annoy me thus why theres only been 3 shows in a year. New-WWE you'd have to talk to burb about that IMO the roster looks pretty full up at the moment maybe after the season ends you'd have better chances.Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 20:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Is this burb person AmyLavigne? From all the updates I've seen, it must be. CJDaUser 20:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Burb is Amy. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 20:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just checking. But it doesn't seem that full on the New-WWE Roster. Raw= 25 Smackdown= 22 There seems to be a few more spots that need to be filled on Smackdown, but I'd like to be on RAW. CJDaUser 20:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It is indeed full at the moment. New-WWE shows are fairly short, so a roster of 20-25 guys is already pretty difficult to keep up with. As I said on your page, I'll look into possibly using you if any roster cleanups happen. ~ Amez I was shocked to see that you've said that MCW is a decent league. I'm the owner of MCW and i don't even think it's good enough to be compared to the likes of New-WWE or IWT but thanks - The Chibi Little Man Masterath 7:52, October 18, 2011 (Tea and Crumpets Time) I would say the same for IWT we are in no way good enough to be compared to new WWE -Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 20:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, they caught my eye for sure. I've been trying to find a very active CAW League, which is rare. But it wouldn't hurt to wrestle once in a while on MCW or IWT, despite being less active. Hell, I'm ready to make history here on this site. I'm currently apart of RSW, Brent's CAW League. That isn't active, but I'm a patient person. I can wait, no problem. Don't worry, You just got to post at least one show per at least, that's no sweat. Maybe you could even do it over the weekend, its your choice. But I'm willing to have my character work in which ever league is worth it. CJDaUser 21:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Its not the fact that RSW isn't active, its the fact that i am busy with work, family, Friends, Girlfriend, and i only get like 2 hours for myself a day (except if i get a day of work or i get a holiday). When i get to myself im either making CAWs or playing online or Recording RSW. i already recoreded the first episode and i just need to commentate it and im done. only trouble im having is getting the video to upload in widescreen when i upload it to youtube and that i dont have much time to work on it. ill get the show up as soon as i can work out how to fix the widescreen. ~ Brent I could help out with commentary, but I need to do it ethier with lines or when nobody is home. But yeah, just take your time. If you need some help along the way, let me know and I could record some matches or whatever is need production wise. WWE 12 is coming on the way and create-an-arena is gonna be sweet, the only problem I have with it is not being able to import images into the game. But character wise, I might make some changes to James Blazer in the game but only if it's a good idea. What do you think you"ll like about WWE 12? CJDaUser 03:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm personally looking forward to the create an arena on '12. It's gonna be a nice change. Anyway. As for there being a possibility of Blazer joining MCW? I have no spots on the regular roster at the moment which is why i've had matches where a wrestler leaves for good in my last 2 CPVs and i'm having another one for my next event Bonfire Brawl (Once i can get a new camera that is) . This is so i have a few spots free by the time Rise to Royalty 6 comes around because **SPOILERS** more than one wrestler will be signed. If fact, Blazer would fit in brilliantly in Rise to Royalty but i've already worked out the scenario for that night meaning your CAW would go out in Round 1, which isn't good at all. I might have a spot free in The Rumble though in February if you're interested? - The Chibi Little Man Masterath 8:27, October 19, 2011 (Tea and Crumpets Time) I like the create a arena that WWE 12 has added, but sadly thats all i like about the new game so far. and concerning RSW Casey, the files corrupted and i have to re-Record the episode again V.V so (ONCE A FUCKING GAIN!!!) im going to have to delay the show another fuck knows when. ~ Brent Yes, I'd be willing to take the rumble slot in 2012. Sorry about the news Brent, I could always help you out if you want. Oh and I simulated a match in SVR 11 against your character and Blazer in a Last Man Standing Match at Wrestlemaina on Legend. Surprising, it was even. Wish I recorded it...but Blazer won. CJDaUser 23:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That would never happen in an online match ;) lol. but yeah is a shame i have to record all that shit again but ill post a preview show up to buy some time while i redo everything. im booking the card as we speak and hopefull ill post it in the next 2 weeks. ~ Brent Until then, guess I"ll wait for a little bit. But yeah, really wished they had the Rated R Belt in SVR 11 since it fits well as the RSW Championship. We need to bring in more divas, 3 won't cut it. Wish I could find more online. CJDaUser 23:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) yes i know, im working on diva ideas as we speak. ~ Brent thinking about downloading some RSW stars for my own house show offline. Maybe even have some wins or losses on Blazer's page. Not too many show up when searching with RSW. CJDaUser 00:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I dont upload all of my CAWs only afew i made for otherreasons. i dont like people taking credit for my work or ideas so if i do upload them i dont make them editable so they can't take credit for the work i do ~ Brent That sort of explains why I can't assign your current theme, but I guess that's the way it is. Ryan Maclean is the only title holder in RSW, will the other vacant titles be in matchs on the first episode? CJDaUser 00:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC)